


Один — хорошо, а два — лучше

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: После тюрьмы Сэм обзавелся новыми кинками — такими, о которых ни за что бы Нейтану не рассказал, не вломись тот в комнату во время дрочки
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Один — хорошо, а два — лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double the width, double the fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849970) by [ArchiveNath (Inktvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveNath). 



Нейтан уехал по работе, и Сэм сидел в пустом доме один. 

Конечно, он скучал по младшему братишке; но кроме этого, — подумал он, под собственные стоны проталкивая дилдо поглубже, — он был рад побыть одному. Живя вместе с Нейтаном, Сэм едва мог найти минутку на то, чтобы сбросить напряжение; обычно предполагается, что напряжение все же сбрасывают с тем, с кем живут, — к тому же у него язык не поворачивался даже в мыслях называть Нейтана любовником, пусть они и занимались любовью уже с год как. А еще он, бывало, фантазировал о всяком, а делать это в постели с Нейтаном было бы форменным хамством. Однажды он фантазировал даже не о Нейтане. Ну, не только о нем. Сэм вздохнул, когда дилдо вошло до упора и основание уперлось в колечко мышц. Он замер так на мгновение, с интересом легонько водя кончиками пальцев по краям растянутого входа. 

Знавал он двух парней в тюрячке, где-то в середине срока. Или раньше? Последующие годы бежали очень быстро. По-всякому ему успели поугрожать за проведенное там время — в тюрьме угрозы почти что разменная монета, вроде сигарет, — но те двое надолго застряли в памяти. На протяжении всех проведенных там лет Сэму всегда удавалось избежать _того самого_ , избежать _насилия_ , самого интимного его вида. Ничего такого не случилось ни разу. Хотя бы тут ему повезло — никто к нему и пальцем не притронулся в подобном ключе, даже охранники, — но те двое были опасно близки к этому. Сэм мысленно повертел эти воспоминания, добавляя к дилдо два пальца. Они обещали выебать его вдвоем, одновременно. В одну дырку.

Он не знал, почему все еще думал об этом. Воспоминание все не уходило, даже несмотря на то, что ничего такого на самом деле так и не случилось. Ему повезло — и все же он обзавелся фантазией, от которой становилось тошно и тяжко, а еще очень горячо. Он хватанул воздуха, растягиваясь на пальцах позади игрушки. Стало больно, и он остановился. Нужно было начать с одного, укорил он себя. Он представил Нейтана, его грудь против своей, его член в себе — и безликого незнакомца, прижимающегося к нему сзади. Нейтан целовал его, и _они оба толкались в него_.

Сэм низко простонал, и по телу пробежала дрожь. Одного дилдака было мало для воплощения такой фантазии. Один дилдак — это только один член. Да и его пальцы по размеру тоже не подходили. Он лежал, выгнувшись, и краска бежала по груди и ниже. Он никогда не рассказывал об этом Нейтану, да и не собирался, если честно. Слава богу, у него еще полно времени до его возвращения.

Вероятно, имея «парня», трахать самого себя было несколько странновато, но и называть Нейтана своим «парнем» было странно не менее. Слово казалось каким-то чуждым на вкус, понятием из давно прошедшей молодости. К тому же Нейтан бы не согласился разыгрывать чего бы там Сэм себе ни напридумывал, да и ему самому не больно-то хотелось, чтобы какой-то незнакомец его нагнул. Хватит с него этого дерьма. Плюс ему совсем не хотелось делиться Нейтаном вообще с кем-либо. Сэм прикрыл глаза. 

Может, когда-нибудь однажды он и наберется смелости попросить его об этом. Сэм хмыкнул. Ах если бы. Не стоило даже думать о том, какое у Нейтана будет выражение лица. 

Он заскулил, когда дилдак вошел под каким-то особенно болезненным углом — и подскочил на месте, когда в комнату вдруг влетел Нейтан, как будто призванный одной только силой мысли. Он что-то говорил, но сразу же замолк. Они замерли, а Сэм пытался угомонить колотящееся сердце. Во-первых, Нейтан вломился не потому, что услышал его фантазии. Во-вторых...

— Разве ты не должен быть на работе? — слишком похожим на скулеж тоном спросил Сэм, молчаливо и униженно мечась между выбором то ли засунуть дилдо обратно, то ли вынуть. Пару недель назад Нейтан заявил, что он совсем стыд потерял — теперь же явно было над чем работать. Нейтан с открытым ртом стоял как вкопанный в двух шагах от дверного проема. Лицо медленно заливалось краской. 

— Я... Боже, прости, — он запнулся и, быстро развернувшись на месте, ломанулся к выходу. Сэм поморщился, услышав глухой стук. Ему даже с кровати было видно, как краснеют у Нейтана уши. — Мне стоит уйти, — невнятно добавил тот, потирая ладонью лицо. Как будто никогда его голым не видел, господи. Или не ловил за дрочкой. Хотя Сэму даже немного полегчало. Ладно, последний раз он заставал его еще подростком. Даже долбанулся лбом о косяк тогда точно так же — правда, все же убежал, спотыкаясь. 

— Ладно тебе, чего ты не видел, — уколол его Сэм, стараясь звучать легко. Он все еще не знал, чего ему делать с дилдаком, но не посмел шелохнуться, когда красноухий как помидор Нейтан обернулся. Его глаза бегали по всей комнате, глядя на что угодно, лишь бы не на Сэма — но когда он вытащил из себя пальцы, Нейтан рвано вдохнул, заметив это движение. 

Оба замерли на какое-то мгновение, а потом Сэм присел на колени и хватанул воздуха, крепче усаживаясь на дилдак. Из-за этих звуков Нейтан не знал, куда деть руки. Глядя, как подрагивают его пальцы, Сэм невольно сжался вокруг игрушки. И если бы это было не от стыда, то кончил бы только так. Он не особенно любил, когда на него смотрят, но с Нейтаном все было иначе. С Нейтаном он почти что мог представить, что любит. Под его пристальным взглядом возбуждение пропадать совсем не собиралось. 

— Как поездка? — с игривой ноткой в голосе спросил Сэм. Чтобы отвлечь, но...

Сэм практически слышал, как Нейтан пытался совладать с собой, а потом ответил:

— Не хочу об этом. Не сейчас. — Его голос немного дрожал. 

Опустив взгляд на его штаны, Сэм увидел, как приподнялась ткань. Он облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы и поманил его к себе. 

Глядя, как Нейтан шел к нему, Сэм почувствовал, как в желудке что-то сжалось. 

— Не поцелуешь меня вместо приветствия? — с игривой улыбкой спросил Сэм. Его младший брат выглядел так, будто хотел, чтоб земля разверзлась и поглотила его на месте, хотя это как раз Сэм сидел на кровати с дилдаком в заднице по самое основание. 

Нейтан издал смешок. 

— Может, наоборот? Из нас двоих это ты весь день сидел дома, а я был на работе. 

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня уже, Нейтан, — сказал Сэм, и получил желаемое. Нейтан скользнул рукой ему на затылок, запустил пальцы в волосы и потянул, выбивая из него шумный выдох. Сэм выгнул спину. Языки скользили один о другой, и, пока Нейтан отвлекся, Сэм расстегнул его штаны и положил ладонь на пах, и Нейтан застонал в рот. 

— Сэм, — выдохнул Нейтан, когда он скользнул пальцами ему под белье, вытащил член и провел рукой вверх-вниз пару раз, а потом отстранился, нагнулся и, не сотрясая воздух лишней болтовней, взял в рот. Нейтан снова простонал, и его член налился тверже. 

Почти то, чего Сэм и хотел. Один член во рту и второй в заднице, пусть и не настоящий. Да, такое ему тоже обещали, но с Нейтаном же было просто потрясающе. Истекая смазкой, он поерзал на дилдаке, чтобы получше ощутить его внутри, поводил бедрами, застонав с членом во рту — и от вибрации хватанул воздуха уже Нейтан. Сэм лизнул член снизу, и когда Нейтан запустил пальцы ему в волосы, дал ему трахать себя в рот. 

Когда Нейтан был уже близок, Сэм снялся с члена и сжал пальцы у основания, чтобы не дать ему кончить. 

— Сэм, — простонал Нейтан, — ну ладно тебе. Не козли. 

Сэм сжал губы, а потом спросил:

— Хочешь попробовать новенькое?

Нейтан попытался было толкнуться в руку, но зашипел, когда пальцы сжались сильнее. 

— Для этого надо будет мне член оторвать? — выдавил он, и Сэм, ослабив пальцы, поцеловал головку в качестве извинения. Нейтан рассмеялся. 

Сэм со стоном поерзал на дилдаке. 

Нейтан снова толкнулся ему в руку. 

— Можно я просто тебя трахну? — Он спросил это с такой умоляющей ноткой в голосе, что Сэм едва не сдался. 

— Примерно это я и хотел, — уверил его он, разжав наконец пальцы.

— Ну так что в итоге-то? — спросил Нейтан, придвинувшись ближе, и, оказавшись перед ним, прижался ртом к шее. Одной рукой он приобнял его за талию. Иногда Нейтан был сущим щеночком — и это не облегчало Сэму задачу. 

Мгновение прошло в молчаливом сомнении. А потом Сэм услышал собственный голос:

— Хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня, не вынимая игрушки. — Губы Нейтана, целовавшие его плечо, замерли. 

— Ты... чего? — Нейтан явно был озадачен, и Сэм нетерпеливо поерзал на этой самой игрушке. 

— Ты слышал, — сказал он, неприятно удивившись собственной резкости. 

— А это не перебор? — слегка обеспокоенно спросил Нейтан, продолжив выцеловывать плечо и спускаясь поцелуями ниже, к груди. Сэм потянул его за волосы, не позволяя спуститься совсем вниз и слишком рано закончить начатое. 

— Об этом не беспокойся, Нейтан. Я уже кое-что пробовал, — уверил его он. Нейтан хмыкнул, и Сэм постарался сделать вид, что его это совсем не задело. 

— Не хочу хвастаться, но мой член будет потолще твоих пальцев.

Сэм куснул его в шею в отместку и рассмеялся. 

— Это ценное качество, — сказал он, взглянув на Нейтана, и уткнулся носом ему в шею. — Что скажешь?

Нейтан задумчиво пожевал губы. Потом сказал:

— Ну если ты уверен. Только обязательно скажи, если тебе будет слишком, и мы прекратим. 

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Идет. — Он снова присел на пятки, пристраиваясь на дилдаке, и смотрел, как Нейтан встает, чтобы раздеться, и как на каждом движении покачивался его член. 

— И давно ты думал об этом? — лениво спросил тот, отбрасывая штаны и принимаясь стягивать носки. 

Сэм поводил головой, размышляя, стоит ли говорить. Упоминания тюрьмы всегда портили настроение, а портить настроение ему сейчас хотелось в последнюю очередь. Но они условились быть друг с другом честными. Особенно Сэм, после всей той провальной истории с сокровищами Эйвери.

— С тюрьмы, — медленно произнес он, поморщившись. 

Что-то внутри сжалось, когда он заметил, что Нейтан замер, пусть и на короткое мгновение, — но потом тот разделся до конца, запрыгнул в кровать и поцеловал его в губы. Они немного пообнимались, успокаиваясь, чтобы все не закончилось слишком быстро. 

Потом Сэм, не выдержав, встал на четвереньки. С торчащим в заднице дилдаком чувствовал он себя крайне глупо — но в то же время немного пришел в себя, зная, что Нейтан на него смотрит и _вот сейчас все случится_. Наконец-то. Нейтан положил ладони ему на поясницу, круговыми движениями погладил его, а потом взялся за дилдо, потянул, вытащив на дюйм, и снова втолкнул, вырвав из Сэма стон. 

— Ты точно уверен?

Сэм вздохнул. 

— Точно, — ответил он. 

— И как же мне это сделать? — Нейтан снова подвигал дилдаком, и Сэм отвлекся, не сразу соображая. 

Он взглянул на Нейтана через плечо. 

— Сначала попробуй пальцами. Потом... вытащи дилдо и всунь обратно уже вместе с членом. 

— Ладно, — с сомнением произнес Нейтан. Тот уставился Сэму на задницу, и он почувствовал себя совсем голым. Восторг предвкушения свернулся в желудке, и Сэм опустился на кровать и положил голову на руки, чувствуя, как Нейтан осторожно повел пальцами по краю хорошенько растянутого игрушкой входа. Потом отнял руку. Сэм услышал, как открывается бутылка — и пальцы, теперь совсем скользкие, снова коснулись его. Сэм совсем позабыл про смазку, которой пользовался, чтобы вставить дилдо. 

Нейтан снова покружил кончиками пальцев по краю, а потом вытащил игрушку на очередной дюйм. 

— Давай уже, — поторопил его Сэм, и выдохнул, когда кончики пальцев проскользнули внутрь. 

— Боже, какой же ты тугой, Сэм, — с некоторым беспокойством произнес Нейтан. — Как тиски. 

— Боишься за свой член? — Палец прошел глубже, и Сэм издал низкий звук, а потом выгнул спину, подаваясь назад.

— Ну вообще-то да, — признал Нейтан. — Я даже не уверен, что войду. — Палец осторожно нащупывал себе путь, и Сэм вздрогнул, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. Ощущения были другими, совсем не такими, как когда он делал это сам. Нужно было постараться не кончить слишком быстро. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Нейтан. Сэм опустил руку, беря член в кулак, и попытался отогнать пугающе близкий оргазм. 

— Ага, все хорошо, — прохрипел он. — Продолжай. 

Сэм не понял, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Нейтан добавил второй палец, потом третий, и стал шевелить ими внутри. Не переставая стонать, он подался назад. 

Нейтан добавил четвертый. А когда наконец вытащил все, Сэму пришлось потянуться назад, чтобы удержать норовящее выскользнуть дилдо на месте. Он чувствовал себя растянутым, раскрытым. Лицо давно залилось краской. Пристраиваясь сзади, Нейтан погладил его по руке. Потом сжал — и вытащил дилдо почти до конца, оставив внутри лишь самый кончик. Нейтан прижал головку ко входу, и оба задержали дыхание. 

Когда оба члена вошли в Сэма, растягивая так, как ему еще никогда этого не приходилось, жжение оказалось не таким сильным, как он ожидал. Он простонал. Нейтан двигался медленно, но когда член вошел до того места, дальше которого пальцы не проходили, стало больно. Он остановился, выводя ладонью круги по пояснице Сэма, и ждал, пока тот расслабится. Сэм не смел пошевелиться, пытаясь продышаться. Не то чтобы это было слишком — скорее, он должен был дать мышцам привыкнуть. 

— Скажи, если надо остановиться, — прошептал Нейтан. Сэм оценил его самоконтроль — и оценил еще сильнее, когда Нейтан потянулся вниз и взял его член в руку. Потом он снова протиснулся поглубже, и дюйм за дюймом двигался дальше, пока не вошел до упора. 

— Стой, — прорычал Сэм, зажмурившись. Неровно дыша, он зарылся лицом в руки перед собой и вцепился в подушку. 

— Боже, какой же ты тугой, — выдохнул Нейтан. 

— Член в порядке? — неверным голосом спросил Сэм, пытаясь расслабиться. От одновременного присутствия в заднице и члена его брата, и дилдака его растягивало так, как он никогда еще не пробовал, но это было хорошо. И стало еще лучше, когда боль потихоньку утихла, уступая место глубокому, приятному ощущению. 

— Почти перебор, — выдавил Нейтан.Он со стоном чуть подался вперед, и Сэм чуть не подавился от напора. 

Они снова замерли. Нагнувшись, Нейтан коснулся губами его лопатки и прижался открытым ртом к коже, и Сэм задрожал. 

— Продолжай, — наконец прошептал он, приподнимая зад навстречу твердому, толстому. Он выдохнул, потом сжался — и Нейтан вскрикнул.  
Потом он вытащил немного и снова толкнулся. Удерживая дилдо ладонью, он крепко сжимал пальцами задницу Сэма. У Сэма горело лицо уже от одной только позы кверху задом и мордой в подушку — а потом он даже не понял, какой звук издал, когда Нейтан толкнулся чуть сильнее, давая ощутить себя на полную длину. 

Это уже было очень близко к «слишком», и Сэм бессильно подался назад. Спустя мгновение Нейтан начал толкаться только дилдаком, а потом чередовать попеременные толчки то членом, то дилдаком. Он замер и снова стал двигать только игрушкой. Движения не были ритмичными, и от этого Сэму было даже еще лучше. Он был так раскрыт, что Нейтан при всем желании никак не смог бы промахнуться мимо простаты. 

— Нет! — всхлипнул Сэм, когда Нейтан попытался взять его член — и засопротивлялся еще сильнее, когда Нейтан вышел из него. 

— Издаешь столько всяких звуков, — чуть ли не со злостью сказал Нейтан, переворачивая его на спину. — Я не понимаю, делаю ли тебе больно. 

Ноги Сэма развелись в стороны сами по себе. Руки дрожали, грудь тяжело вздымалась. 

— Это звуки удовольствия, — уверил он Нейтана и притянул в объятья, когда тот устроился сверху между ног, целуя Сэма. 

— Захотелось видеть твое лицо, — признался Нейтан между поцелуями, а потом приподнялся, снова вставая на колени. 

Когда Нейтан снова протолкнул внутрь член с дилдаком, Сэм почувствовал себя в этой позе лицом к лицу как-то иначе, интимнее.  
Он вздохнул, когда Нейтан вошел максимально глубоко, и вскрикнул, когда тот, толкаясь, нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его и угол наклона от этого поменялся. Краска заливала их обоих от груди до самого паха. 

— Нейтан, — сорвался стон с губ Сэма. Его колени были прижаты по обе стороны груди, и он был раскрыт и _обнажен_ , и выгибался на члене Нейта. Он не смог бы никуда деться, даже если бы захотел. 

А потом Нейтан опустил руку и, проталкивая дилдо, немного приподнял его — и Сэм, вскрикнув, кончил себе и Нейтану на живот. 

Нейтан не остановился — он начал втрахиваться в него еще жестче, и Сэм отстраненно подумал, что в _следующий раз_ стоит попросить Нейтана трахать его пожестче с самого начала, а не разводить эти сюси-пуси. 

Спустя мгновение внутри стало _мокро_ — Нейтан кончил, на каждом толчке выстанывая открытым ртом что-то ему в шею и выгнув спину. Потом он приподнялся на руках, но Сэм притянул его к себе обратно, шепча какие-то приятные слова во влажные от пота волосы.

Они целовались, а потом Нейтан вышел из него — и Сэм поморщился от того, каким был раскрытым и как сперма потекла из него на простыни. Нейтан вытащил дилдо и безразлично кинул в сторону, и оно, откатившись на край кровати, стукнулось о пол.

— Эй, оно новое, — слабым голосом сказал Сэм, и усмехнулся, когда Нейтан неверяще мотнул головой. Потом он прижался к его боку и свернулся рядом. 

— Ты как, Сэм? — спросил Нейтан, когда Сэм поморщился, выпрямляя ноги. Все затекло, его немного потряхивало и мышцы подрагивали.

— Более, чем, — обнадежил он и улыбнулся, когда Нейтан положил голову ему на плечо. — Так как поездка прошла?

— Хорошо, — зевнул Нейтан и уткнулся ему в шею. — В следующий раз тебе стоит поехать со мной. Никто в нас даже не стрелял. 

— Стали бы, наверное, будь я с вами, — отметил Сэм и изогнул шею, чтобы дотянуться и поцеловать Нейтана в лоб. 

Нейтан хрюкнул.

— Если бы. В меня успели пострелять и когда тебя рядом и в помине не было. 

— Это да, — сказал Сэм, усмехнувшись. 

— Знаешь, — произнес Нейтан, когда глаза Сэма уже почти закрылись, — в следующий раз попробуем наоборот. Тебе, кажется, очень понравилось.


End file.
